1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commode mat, and more particularly to a mat having a disposable and replacable pad for absorbing urine to protect the floor from stain or damage and to maintain sanitary conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem exists in restrooms and bathrooms having commodes or urinals used by males. It is quite common, due to carelessness, physical disabilities, or the like, for urine to collect on the floor around such facilities. This condition is unsanitary, results in objectionable odors, and can cause damage to carpets, tiles, and other flooring material. The result is that cleaning personnel must frequently clean and disinfect these areas, adding labor costs to commercial establishments and additional work for the housewife. The problem is particularly acute in institutions, rest homes and the like having young children, or aged, or physically infirm persons. Additionally, business establishments having publicly available restrooms experience this problem in attempting to keep clean, attractive, and sanitary facilities for their customers. In the home, it has been known to use small pieces of washable carpet cut to fit around the facility and which can be frequently laundered. This solution however, is costly in terms of requirement of frequent washing of the carpet. Although toilet bowl covers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,611 to Dolnick and commode skirts taught by Hammond in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,661 are known, these have been developed for cosmetic effects and do not solve the present problem. Although the problem of providing sanitary facilities for pets has been approached, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,401 to Franzel, no known art provides an economical, sanitary, and convenient means for maintaining sanitary conditions around commodes and urinals.